The Princess & the Light Music Club Adventure
by Princess Taylor
Summary: The Light Music Club discovered me as a Princess and we were also discovered by a record producer with a dark side. What will happen? Find out! OCs are in the story. IDO K-ON!


The Light Music Club was practicing in their usual room. Yui was doing her signature move by swinging her arm to strum the strings on her guitar. Ritsu was banging & tapping on her drums. Tsumugi was playing on her keyboard. Mio was playing her base. And Azusa was playing her guitar, too.

Then, with a final solo act, Ritsu taps her symbol with her drumstick. "Nice work, guys. Let's take a break," said Ritsu. Until, the 5 girls heard beautiful singing.

"La la la la la...laaaaaa," said the female voice. "Who's that?" Yui asked. "I dunno. Let's check it out," said Ritsu. The Light Music Club peeked out their door. They walked over to where they heard the singing.

It was in a room, right next to the main hall. They saw a girl with long, curly brown hair, brown eyes, a big pink bow with a little heart in the middle, & a gold & pink tiara with a pink heart on the top, which was me.

"Uh...excuse me," said Yui. I stopped singing until I heard her voice. "Yes?" I asked. "We were just wondering what that singing come from," said Ritsu.

"Oh, that was me," I said. "You sound so beautiful," said Tsumugi. "Oh, thank you. I love to sing, as well as art, writing, & playing my recorder," I said as I smiled.

"Oh...what a beautiful tiara you have," said Yui. "Thank you...you see the thing is that...I am a princess," I said. All girls gasped. "Oh...a real princess!" Mio exclaimed.

"Standing right before us," said Azusa. "It's so nice to meet...uh..." Yui said as she bowed. "What's your name?" The girls nodded their heads.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Taylor," I said. "Oh...it's nice to meet you Princess Taylor," Yui bowed again. The other girls bowed. "It's nice to meet you also," I said as I bowed back. "What are your names?"

"My name is Yui. This is Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi, but we usually call her Mugi, & Azusa," said Yui. "We're called the Light Music Club. And our band is called After School Tea Time. Did you listen to us playing?"

"Oh, yes. I love music," I said. "Yeah, us, too," said Yui. "Hey, we love music & you're good at playing the recorder, so...would you like to be part of the Light Music Club?" asked Ritsu.

I was so flattered. I was really happy, too. "Yes, please! I would love to play music with you girls," I said. "Yeah! Anyways, it would be nice to have another band member," said Ritsu.

"Come on in." I followed the other girls to the Light Music Club. "Here you are. Just sign your name here & you can join us." Ritsu pointed out the place for me to sign on the paper.

I wrote my name in cursive. "Wow, you have good handwriting," said Tsumugi. "Thank you," I said. "So, would you like some tea?" asked Tsumugi. "Oh, yes please," I said.

Tsumugi poured my a cup of tea. "Thank you," I said as I bowed. Tsumugi bowed back. Then, a woman walked into the room. "Hey, girls. I just wanted to-" she said. "Is that...P-Princess Taylor?!" The woman was so excited. "Oh, my. It's nice to meet you, Princess. My name is Sawanaka. But the girls usually call me Sawa-chan," she said as she bowed. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, ma'am," I said as I bowed back.

"I can't believe I am talking to a REAL princess. Like, this is so crazy. But awesome at the same time," said Sawa-chan. I giggled. "It's so nice to meet all of you," I said.

"Yes! It is pretty exciting," said Yui. Mean while in a tall building, a lady was walking back & forth. "We need more bands," she said. "Everyone in the whole world is craving for new music." Until her business partner comes running in the room.

"Ma'am, listen to this music, it's from a band called After School Tea Time," she said. "Oh really?" the woman said. She took the CD from her business partner & placed it in the CD player.

The speakers were then playing Go! Go! Maniac! "Hmm...it sounds great. You know what, Tomu?" the woman asked. "What?" Tomu asked. "I think I found our next band," she said.

Back at Sakuragonka, I was singing. I was just vocalizing because the girls wanted me to sing. "Wow, you're really good, Tay-chan," said Yui.  
"Thank you, Yui-senpai," I said. Then, we heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Tsumugi asked. A lady with turquoise hair & maroon eyes came in. "Hello, girls," she said. We all gasped. "Who are you?" Ritsu asked. "My name is Noku Marinowa. I happen to be a world famous record producer & I think I have found my next band," she said. "W-WHAT?! Really?" Ritsu said excitedly.

"Yes," Noku said. "You will be in our building for a meeting tomorrow. 5:00 sharp," said Tomu, Noku's assistant. "Here's my card," said Noku as she gave me a card.

But as she took off her sunglasses, she was so surprised to see me. "Princess Taylor? Oh my! It's so nice to meet you," said Noku, but inside, she was not too excited.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, too, Miss Marinowa," I said. "Hmm...what is this? She's never been in After School Tea Time. Maybe she's a new member. But why the heck will these girls hire a new member at the last minute?" Noku thought.

"So...it's a plan, right?" she asked. "Yes, Marinowa. We won't disappoint you," said Yui. "Alright...see you tomorrow," said Noku. "Yeah...I'll see them alright..." Noku thought.

The next day, the sun shone in Japan. The Light Music Club & I were walking until we approached the tall tower. "Hmm...could this be it?" Yui asked. "I think so," Ritsu said.

"Come on, let's go in & try not to screw up this interview." We all nodded our heads. There was a raven haired lady behind the huge counter. "Hello, my I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we are here to see Miss Marinowa," I said. "Hmm..." the lady said as she was looking up on her computer. "Oh, yes...Miss Marinowa would like to see you now."

"Thank you," we all said in unison. We all walked into the elevator & pressed the button with the number 99 on it because floor 100 happens to be the top of the building.

Minutes later, we arrived at floor 99. We all knocked on the huge door. Tomu opened the doors. "Ah, girls. It's so nice to see you again. Come on in," she said.

We all walked into the huge room. Noku was looking out the big glass windows. "Miss Marinowa, the girls are here," Tomu said. Miss Marinowa scoffed. But no one heard her.

"Have a seat, girls," Miss Marinowa said. "Yes, ma'am," we all said. We all sat on the big couches. "So, we heard your music, & I have to say, you girls are a hit. But I never heard Taylor's voice yet," said Noku. "Would you please sing for me?"

"Oh, sure," I said. I was singing for the female record producer. "Now stop right there," said Noku as she held her hand up. "Forgive me, Princess Taylor, but that was ABSOLUTELY beautiful."

"Then why did you stop her?" Ritsu & Yui asked in unison. "Guys it's alright," I said. "You are so talented, young princess," said Noku. "But, I don't want to take up the whole singer position," I said. "Don't worry, Taylor. We all have different singers in each song. In other songs, you can play your recorder," Yui assured.

"Thanks, Yui," I said. "Well, girls...I think we've got a deal," said Noku. "W-what? REALLY?" we all said in unison. "OMG!" Noku smirked. But we didn't notice.

"Yes, now if you could just sign this contract..." Noku gave us all a pen. We all signed our names on the long piece of paper. "You made a good desicion, girls. See you tomorrow."

"Okay...bye then," said Ritsu. We all exited the office. "Tomorrow will be the beginning of an adventure," Noku giggled evilly. Tomu was worried. "Ma'am...a-are you alright?" she asked. "I'm just fine," Noku said evilly.


End file.
